Brother Sister Lovin'
by Shining Writer
Summary: When Riley and Auggie strangely ask to take a shower together one day, Cory does some investigating and learns the two siblings have crossed a line into getting way too close to one another. *Note - This drama/romance/family story does cover a very taboo topic, but it does so only to address an issue more siblings that care to admit do indeed experience.
1. The Discovery

One evening Cory was home taking care of Riley and Auggie by himself since Topanga was away on business. Since Cory never really helped Riley and Auggie with their regular routine in the evening (he would often use this time to grade papers), Cory found himself unfamiliar with what to do. So as 7:00pm approached, Cory went over and approached his teenage daughter Riley, and his barely teenage son Auggie. Upon approaching them Cory said, "Okay you two. Time to take your showers." Auggie then said, "Hey. Can me and Riley take our shower together?" Cory then said, "Well I don't know. Riley is getting older and..." Riley then casually said, "Oh it's okay dad. It's no problem." Cory sighed and said, "Okay. Whatever."

* * *

After several minutes passed, Cory saw Riley and Auggie go into Riley's bedroom and close the door. Cory then being cautious and concerned, walked over to Riley's bedroom door and then heard the sound of the door to Riley's bathroom door (which was on the opposite side of the room of her bay window) open up. Then Cory heard the sounds of Riley and Auggie giggling and began to push his ear right against the door. Then Cory heard the sound of the bathroom door close, and then the sound of the shower turn on. Cory then opened the door to Riley's bedroom and then with a concerned look on his face went right over to the bathroom door and put his ear against it. From this point he could hear Riley and Auggie giggling again in the shower. Then he heard Auggie say, "Lets play_ mommy and daddy_." Then Cory heard Riley giggle and say, "Okay. Just let me lay down on the ground here, and... okay. I'm ready for you _daddy_." Then Cory heard Auggie said, "Okay. Here it comes _mommy_."

Then Cory suddenly heard the sounds of Riley and Auggie moaning, followed by Riley saying, "Yes. Oh yes. Harder! Harder! Ooooo. Oh yeah." Then Cory heard Auggie in a light-hearted tone say, "Oh, I love. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Then Cory upon instinct opened the bathroom door a crack and could see through the blurry curtain the outlined image of Auggie's naked body moving up and down on Riley's body. Cory with a shocked and disgusted look on his face then immediately closed the bathroom door, and then rushed out of Riley's bedroom, closing the bedroom door as well. Once he was out of the room Cory put a hand on his head looking very troubled.

* * *

An hour later, Cory knocked on Riley's bedroom and said, "Riley, can I come in?" Cory then heard Riley say, "Yes daddy." Cory then stepped into the bedroom and saw Riley sitting on her bed with a book. Cory then sat next to Riley and said, "So... did you have a nice shower with Auggie?" Riley smiled and said, "Yep." Cory then took a deep breath and said, "Riley... how long have you and Auggie been having sex?" A shocked looking Riley said, "What? But... I..." Cory then said, "I could hear you two Riley. And trust me, I know from experience what _having innocent fun_ sounds like, and what _having sexual fun_ sounds like." Riley looked down and said, "We... I... it... it's... it's been going on for about a year now." Cory then said, "Riley... you know what you two are doing is wrong." Riley sighed and said, "I know it might seem like that but... me and Auggie love each other dad. And no we don't plan to get married one day. But we both are curious about sex and... well we both decided to explore what sex is like together because well... we're family and we really care about each other." Cory then said, "Riley... have you really thought through what you two are doing?"

Riley sighed and said, "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. But I've read the studies dad. Many brothers and sisters lose their virginity to each other, and some studies suggest it may be a very high percentage because most people don't want to admit they've done it. I mean... all me and Auggie did was get curious about the other's body felt, and... well we just went all the way one night... but I'm glad I lost my virginity to my brother dad. I'd rather explore my sexuality with someone I trust versus some boy I've only known for a short time. Doesn't that make sense?

Cory sighed and said, "In a way it does. Riley, I... I can't encourage this kind of behavior you've been having with your brother. But... I won't stop you either. I mean I don't like to admit it, but... even though I did indeed wait until my wedding day to lose my virginity with your mother, I have to admit that me and your Aunt Morgan did fool around in the shower for about two years. And even your mother admitted to experimenting with an older girl in her neighborhood named Nebula that she told everyone was her sister. I'm not pleased with what you and your brother are doing, but... I understand sometimes this happens in families. But please, I need both of you to tell me if things get overwhelming or you get into any kind of trouble, even if it's small. Okay?" Riley nodded and said, "Okay dad. Thank you." Cory then stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, suddenly Auggie appeared crawling out from under the bed and said, "I can't believe he's okay with this." Riley smirked and said, "I knew he'd be after Aunt Morgan told me while drunk during that one family reunion what those two used to do together. Now with that being said... Auggie... I don't know what this is going to lead to. But I'm glad I get to experience something that feels so wonderful with a brother I love." Auggie smiled and said, "Me too Riley." Then Riley smirked and said, " So..." Riley then began to take off her clothes as she said, "Ready for some more _fun_ little brother?" Auggie then took off his own clothes as he said, "You bet big sister."

**THE END**

_*Dedicated to all the people out there who secretly "experimented" and "explored" their sexuality while growing up with their siblings. Please know you are not alone._


	2. How It Happened

Riley Matthews had a secret. She was attracted to her younger brother. She didn't want to admit it, but she found him so charming, caring, and quite the attractive physical men. In a school full of immature boys, Auggie just came across as the most ideal kind male ever. She spent many nights alone in her room fingering herself thinking about what it be like to feel his body against hers. Little did Riley know, her fantasy would soon become a reality.

* * *

Auggie Matthews had a secret. He was attracted to his older sister. He often found himself admiring often Riley's attractive young body and pleasant personality. Whenever he did a little self-pleasure in bed when he was lonely some nights, he found himself often thinking about Riley. He knew it was wrong, but he found himself constantly thinking about her kindness, and that hot body of hers.

* * *

Then one Riley had decided to take a late shower before going to bed. However as Auggie was heading down the hallway towards his bedroom, suddenly he was stopped dead in his tracks by a completely naked Riley who had just stepped out of the bathroom. Both Auggie and Riley immediately froze and looked at the other for a second. For Auggie, he had never dreamed he'd ever see Riley naked, but was taken aback by her her fully developed breasts, her clean-shaven vagina, and her gorgeous curves and hips. Riley meanwhile couldn't believe her attractive brother was finally seeing her naked and was so happy to be giving him fuel four a thousand self-pleasure sessions in his future.

However after this literal single second went by, Riley quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself as she calmly said, "Oh sorry. I was just gonna pop over into my room where my clothes were. Thought I could've gotten there without being seen." Auggie trying to act casual said, "Hey. Big big deal. So... you need help with anything?" Riley trying to also sound casual said, "Nope. I'm good." Then Auggie said, "Well if you need anything, you know where I am." Then Auggie walked past Riley to his bedroom. But as he did, Auggie couldn't help but look back at Riley to catch one more peek of her beautiful barely covered body. And as he did, Auggie saw Riley had wrapped the towel around most of her body, but half of her butt was still in view. Auggie took a moment to check it out and immediately took note of how firm and smooth looking Riley's buttocks were. Then Auggie quickly turned his head away and went into his room, but Riley saw from the corner of her eye that Auggie had been looking at her. Then Riley made a sexy smile as she headed to her room.

* * *

A little bit later Auggie was sitting in his bed completely naked with a blanket over him as he laid down looking at the ceiling. Auggie's heart was racing as he found his mind going back to Riley's body and how much he wanted to see it again so bad. Suddenly Auggie heard a knock on his door. Auggie then sat up and said, "Yes?" Then the door opened and Riley stepped inside wearing a bath robe as she said, "Hey Auggie. I'm having troubles sleeping. Can I spend a little time with you to feel better?" Auggie then looking hesitant said, "Why don't you talk to mom or dad?" Riley then stepped towards Auggie's bed as she said, "Well you know how cranky they get if they're woken up in the middle of the night. Can I rest with you for just a bit?" Auggie then said, "Well, you can _rest_ in here for a bit I guess." Then Riley sat on the bed and said, "Thanks." Then Riley suddenly took off her bath robe revealing herself to be completely naked now.

A wide eyed Auggie said, "Riley!" Riley then looked at her nude body and said, "Oh. I always relax better at night naked. Are you okay with that?" Auggie looked down as he said, "Well, I..." Then Riley pulled the blanket up and saw Auggie was naked as well. Riley then raised an eyebrow as she said, "Well my, my. Someone else likes to rest naked too. So... is _little Auggie_ always not so little, or are you just happy to see me?" Auggie's face turned red as he said, "Riley, I..." Riley then smirked as she said, "It's okay Auggie. I'm flattered you like my body. I think yours is pretty hot too. You mind if I touch yours?" Auggie then said, "Riley, I can't let you do that." Then Riley got on her knees as she said, "Come on. Just a little touching. That can't cause any harm, can it?" Auggie sighed and said, "I guess not." Riley made a big smile as she brought her face closer to Auggie's penis. Riley then gently touched Auggie's penis with her right hand and took in the feeling of it. Auggie's senses immediately became heightened, as he felt suddenly very turned on by the feeling of Riley's hand grabbing his very large and erect penis. Riley then began to gently squeeze Auggie's penis and moved her hand up and down on it as she said, "Mmm. Oh, that feels so nice. Oh, it's so warm. And it feels so strong. So powerful." Auggie then let out a moan as Riley said, "You like that, don't you. Well since I touched you, you can go ahead and touch _me_ now."

A very hesitant looking Auggie said, "Riley, it be so wrong if I..." Riley then stood on her knees near Auggie's head and said, "It's okay Auggie. I want you to. Go ahead. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Auggie then took a deep breath and brought one of his fingers to Riley's vagina. Auggie then gently stuck it in causing Riley to immediately moan. Riley had obviously felt her own fingers in her womanhood before, but never dreamed how amazing and stimulating it would feel to have her brother's finger in her. Auggie began to slowly move his finger up and down inside of Riley, as Riley said, "Oh. Ohohooo. Oohhhhh."

After a minute, Riley moved Auggie's hand away from her and said, "Auggie... can I feel what it's like to have your most _special_ body part inside mine?" Auggie then said, "Okay Riley. Now we're crossing a line. I can't do that." Then a smiling Riley said, "Come on. Just for a little bit. Please." Then Auggie said, "But you could get pregnant, or get..." Then Riley leaned her mouth to Auggie's ear and said, "I've been taking mom's birth control pills for months now so don't worry. Just do it for a little bit with me. Pretty please." Auggie then looked into Riley's eyes as his heart began to beat faster. Then Auggie quickly nodded and said, "Okay." Riley made a sexy grin as she said, "Okay."

Then Riley got on top of Auggie and lined up his hard penis with her eager young vagina. Then Riley lowered herself down and had Auggie's very young penis enter her teenage body. Immediately the two both moaned as Riley said, "Oooooooohhh!" For Riley, she had never felt a feeling so strong before. As Auggie's penis pushed hard into her body, she felt a huge wave of pleasure overtake every inch of her nude body. For Auggie, he had never felt so turned on before in his life. Despite this feeling so wrong, Auggie felt such a strong wave of energy come over him as his body connected with Riley's. Auggie then grabbed on tight to Riley's butt cheeks holding her in place, as Riley rested her hands on Auggie's chest.

Riley then began to slowly bounce her body up and down on Auggie, slowly allowing his penis to go further and further into her body. As this happened, Riley said, "Mmm. Oh yeah. Ohhh God. Ohhhhhhhh!" Riley then feeling so much pleasure, fell backwards on the bed, causing her back to now lay on the bed. However to help, Auggie then sat up and put his hands on Riley's breasts and now began to pump his penis harder and deep into Riley. Now feeling Auggie take control, Riley smiled as she felt a stronger power overtake her, which she very much liked. Riley then moved her legs up and rested her feet on Auggie's shoulders as Auggie continued to pump his member harder into Riley.

As Auggie pumped his member harder into Riley, Riley couldn't help but make a big smile. She had never felt so loved, so satisfied, so pleased, and so happy in her life. The attention and love she was feeling from Auggie was creating a positive sensation in her mind, body, and soul that she had never felt before. For Auggie meanwhile he was smiling too. He had never dreamed he would feel such excitement, such passion, and such affection by a woman ever again. Making love to Riley, was creating a soothing sensation for him that was melting away any aggression and sadness in his mind.

As Auggie continued to pump his hard penis deep into Riley's young body, Riley said, "Oh God Auggie. Harder. Harder!" Then Auggie said, "Oh God Riley. Ohhhhh! Oh God, I... Oh, I'm gonna..." And then suddenly only a second of warning from his body, Auggie immediately felt himself orgasm. His semen shot at record speed out of him and deep into Riley's young body. The two both moaned together as their bodies shook with one another. Riley tilted her head back and smiled as she felt a huge wave of immeasurable pleasure overtake her. And then... it ended. Riley then sat up, as a guilty looking Auggie said, "Riley. I'm so sorry that I..." Then Riley smirked as she kissed Auggie on the cheek and said, "Nothing to be sorry about Auggie. I... I'm glad I just lost my virginity to you because... it was the best moment of my life!" Then Auggie smiled, and then both he and Riley kissed the other; a kiss that lasted a _very_ long time.

**THE END**


	3. High in the Sky

Riley and Auggie both sneaked into a carnival one night as Auggie said, "Are you sure we won't get caught Riley?" Riley smirked as she said, "Positive. I have learned some good sneaking around techniques from Maya. Now come on. I saw where the guy hid the remote control to the Ferris wheel." Riley then went over to a booth and grabbed a remote control from it. Riley and Auggie then both hopped into a Ferris wheel, and then Riley pushed a button on the remote, and the large wheel began to move. Both Riley and Auggie smiled as they saw the view of the city began to get wider as they slowly headed up towards the clouds. Then once they were as high as they could go, Riley pushed a button on the remote again, and the Ferris wheel stopped.

Riley then took out of her backpack she had: a blanket, and laid it on the floor of the Ferris wheel box they were in. Riley then took off her shirt as she smirked and said, "Ready to have make some epic high in the sky sex tonight?" Auggie took off his shirt and pants as he said, "You know it!" Then Riley took off her own pants, and then she and Auggie began to kiss the other on the lips. Riley sat on one of the seats in the box they were in, as Auggie sat in Riley's lap and continued to kiss her.

But then Riley turned her head for a moment to look outside and said, "Wow. Hold on Auggie. Just... just take a moment to really look at the city. It's so beautiful from way up here at night." Auggie smirked as he said, "It's almost as beautiful are you. You've always been the most beautiful girl in the world Riley." Riley then looked right at Auggie as she said, "Auggie... how long have you had feelings for me? I mean you wouldn't have lost your virginity to me that first time we did it unless you already were having thoughts about it." Auggie then said, "Well... I guess it's always been there my whole life. You always gave me little kisses on my cheek, and I always wished those kisses moved over to my mouth. But then one day when we were taking a bath together, I began to think about what it be like if my kisses went down to your vagina, and then that thought turned into what it feel like if my penis went down there instead, and well... the rest is history."

Riley then blushed a bit as she parted some hair away from the front of her face. Riley then said, "Okay, well... it may sound so dirty and wrong but... when you were seven and we were taking a bath together, you were hugging me this one time, and your penis rubbed up against me, and... well, I got so turned on by that. And remember when I used to grab your leg and hold it between the top of my legs when we'd _play-wrestle_? Well that was actually my way to sort of secretly _hump_ your leg as a means to turn myself on. I mean I felt so wrong being sexually attracted to you Auggie, but there was no one else in the world I wanted so badly. I think I only pretended to have those feelings for Lucas all those years as a way to deny how I was really feeling about you."

Auggie then with a look of concern said, "Riley... how long do you think this is going to continue between us? I mean we're both brother and sister. We're still changing and growing up, and... do you think we're going to one day grow out of this?" Riley sighed and said, "I... I think we might. Most people do not really get into a long-term sexual relationship with the first person they make love with, so... I guess the odds aren't in our favor." Auggie looking a bit sad said, "Yeah. I guess so." Then Riley with a look of sympathy and comfort in her face, gently touched the sides of Auggie's face and said, "Hey. We both love each other. Unlike so many other people out there, we're both proud enough to say we lost our virginity to someone we care about. No matter what happens, we're both learning and growing from this. So even if this special _thing_ between us ends, we'll both be able to say we took something special out of this. I'll be more prepared and ready to have sex with the next man who comes into my life, because I was able to experiment with and get experience from making love to my loving brother who loves me unconditionally and whom I'm glad I lost my virginity to." Auggie smiled as he said, "Riley, you'll always be the most significant relationship in my life. The love between a brother and sister is so unique, and so mysterious. With most brothers and sisters: there is a secret sexual urge to make love to one another, but most hold back that urge. But we have given into that urge and have experienced something so wonderful. Something so unique and amazing that so few could understand. I love you Riley. And no matter what happens to us in the future, know that I will always love you."

Riley smiled and then she and Auggie kissed again. Only this time as they kissed, Auggie put his arms around Riley and undid her bra taking it off. Riley then laid on the blanket as Auggie got on top of her and began to kiss her again. Only this time Auggie moved his kisses down to Riley's neck, and then down to her breasts. Riley moaned as she felt Auggie move his lips against her nipples, and then moaned more as Auggie began to lick all over the skin of her teenage breasts. Then Auggie stood up over Riley and took his underwear off, exposing his six inch hard penis to his sister. Riley smiled at the sight of it. Then Auggie got on his knees and gently pulled Riley's pink panties off her body. Riley purred as she felt her panties and Auggie's hands slide down her legs. Then Auggie moved his face down and brought his mouth to Riley's vagina and stuck his tongue inside. Riley instantly began to moan as she felt her young brother's tongue push deep inside her. As Auggie moved his tongue around, Riley said, "Oooo. Oh yeah. A little higher. No lower. Now to the left. And a little harder, and... Yes! Ohhhh yes! Ohhhh! Ohhh! Oooooohhhhhh!"

Eventually the two both sat up, as Auggie sat on the Ferris wheel bench. Riley then moved her head between Auggie's legs and brought her face to Auggie's penis. Then Riley put both her hands on Auggie's butt, and then pushed Auggie's whole body forward a bit, causing Auggie's penis to go right into her mouth. Auggie instantly moaned as he felt his sister now sucking on his penis hard. Riley immediately began jerking her head back and forth as her lips moved back and forth against the warm skin of Auggie's very hard penis. As Auggie felt his sister continue to suck him hard, he said, "Oh God Riley. Oh God. Oh God! Ohhhh! Oooooooooooohhhhh!" The two's bodies began to shake, causing the entire Ferris wheel box began to shake with them.

The swaying then caused the two fall off the bench and onto the blanket with Riley landing first, and Auggie falling on top of her. The two both giggled for a moment, but then the two looked into each other's eyes and felt a special spark was building between them. Auggie took a deep breath and said, "You ready?" Riley nodded and said, "Yes. Always yes." Then Auggie said, "You still wanna do this? You still wanna make love to your brother? You still wanna make love to me even if this won't last forever?" Riley smiled as she said, "I wanna do this because I'm your sister and I love you like nobody else in the world. I wanna do this because I don't care about the future right now. Because in this moment, I love you with all my heart, and that's what matters most." Auggie smiled as he lined up his young penis with Riley's teenage vagina. Then the two both took a deep breath... and Auggie pushed his penis into his sister's vagina.

Riley moaned loudly as she felt her level of pleasure increase ten fold. Her body felt like it had entered paradise as the warmth from her brother became a part of her body. Auggie began to pump deeper and deeper into Riley as he moaned loud as well. The two wrapped their arms around each other with Auggie's hands on Riley's back while Riley's hands went around Auggie's neck. The two moaned loudly as Riley said, "Auggie... Ohhhhh! This feels amazing! Ohhhh!" Riley then closed her eyes as she felt her brother pound his penis deeper into her underage body. Riley now just wanted to take in how alive, excited, and pleased her body felt from the amazing sensations she was feeling from her brother's young penis thrusting back and forth in her teenage vagina.

Auggie meanwhile was beginning to pump his penis faster than ever into his sister's body. The fact that Riley's body was so perfect, and that she wanted him, made Auggie forget about how morally wrong this might seem, how this might get his sister pregnant, or what others would think. Right now in this moment, his sister was all Auggie wanted. And for Riley, in this moment: she too didn't care about wrong this might feel, how she might get pregnant, or how this might potentially screw her up life. Right now, Riley was having sex with her brother whom she loved so much and was completely content with that.

The two continued to shake and pound their bodies against each other, causing the Ferris wheel box to shake with them. As a slowly developing wind came in and brushed against their naked bodies, both Riley and Auggie began to shiver a bit. But that only caused the sex to become more intense and fast pace, as both wanted to keep the other warm. Soon, the two could feel the climax coming as Auggie said, "Ohhhh! Riley. It's coming... It's about to happen. Do you want me to pull..." Riley suddenly yelled, "No! Do it now Auggie! Do it inside me!" And then Auggie's penis hit it's climax. Auggie orgasmed and shot his semen deep into his sister's body causing Riley to shake tremendously. The two moaned loudly for several moments. And then... there was calm. The brother and sister then just laid together on the blanket, their bodies still very close.

Riley smiled as she said, "Auggie. That was the best sex we've had yet. Thank you. Thank you so much for that." Auggie then smiled as he said, "Riley. You've made this the most wonderful day of my life." Riley then kissed her brother for a moment and then said, "I love you Auggie." Auggie then smiled back as he said, "And I love you Riley."

**THE END**


	4. The Final Time

One morning Riley and Topanga were having breakfast together as Topanga said, "You know I'm really going to miss having breakfast with you in the morning regularly once you're away at college soon." Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. But we'll make it through." Topanga then said, "It's just sad for me to think about you moving away in a few weeks and being so lonely." Riley then said, "Well... I don't have to be lonely. There's this gifted magnet school right near my college, and I sent in an application on Auggie's behalf, and it looks like he's gonna get in. So if it's okay with you, maybe we could have Auggie live with me in college and I could be his guardian so he could go to this special school." Topanga looked down for a moment, and then said, "Riley, you really want him to live with you so you can both keep having sex. Isn't that right?" Riley looking caught off guard said, "What? No. It's just... I..." Topanga sighed and said, "Riley, I know you two have been going at it for quite awhile now, and... trust me when I say having a sexual relationship with someone of a different age like this just doesn't end well. Trust me, I know."

A puzzled Riley then said, "What? But I thought dad was the only guy you..." Topanga then sighed again and said, "Your father was the first _man_ I made love to. And in my mind, I justified... making love to a _woman_ doesn't count." A wide eyed and surprised Riley said, "Wait. Mom. You're bi!?" Then Topanga said, "Well not anymore. I mean maybe I guess I still am, but... regardless, my parents growing up being so busy with their work had this teenage nanny living with us for a few years named Nebula. She was like an older sister to me, and we even started telling people we actually were sisters. And just like you and Auggie, we started fooling around with each other when our clothes were off, and... well we had lesbian sex many times. Like: many, many times. Nebula promised me our secret relationship would continue when she started college, but... eventually we drifted apart. As Nebula became an adult, she found that she needed a proper adult partner who could better relate to her, and... it broke my heart when she said it was over. And I don't want you to experience that too. Riley, you need to end this thing you have with Auggie while you can still make it _feel_ mutual. You don't want him to experience a broken heart. And plus, when siblings that are in a sexual relationship break up, it's all the more painful because due to their taboo relationship, they feel like they can't talk to anyone about it. Thus, they feel even more alone and broken. Please Riley. You have to calmly and peacefully break up with Auggie as soon as possible." Riley sat silent for a moment as she said, "I... I'll think about it."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Riley laid naked on her bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. Then Auggie opened the door to the room and sneaked in naked as he said, "Hey Riley." Auggie then jumped into Riley's bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then Auggie with an excited face said, "So did mom say yes? Am I gonna move in with you when you start college?" Riley sighed and said, "Mom explained to me how... that would _not_ be a good idea. She told me some stuff about how when a girl grows up and starts college she will become more drawn to people her own age, and... I'm starting to think she's right." A concerned Auggie then said, "Riley... what are you saying?" Riley then with tears in her eyes said, "Auggie... I... I think I need to break up with you. Not because I want to. But because I'm worried about you getting hurt somehow if I start seeing someone else in the near future." Auggie was silent for a moment, but then said, "Riley... we both knew there was a chance this wouldn't last forever. And if it ends... don't worry. I'll be fine."

Then Riley said, "But Auggie, I don't want to see you in pain. And because brothers and sisters having sex with each other is so taboo, you'll never be able to talk to anybody about how you feel. Not a friend, not a counselor. Nobody." Auggie then said, "But we're not alone Riley. Tons of people out there have had sexual relationships with their siblings growing up. I've already looked into it. There are discussion boards where people chat about it online. And even a few of my friends from school have opened up to me about how they lost their virginity to their family members. Even Ava told me she lost hers to her cousin on vacation. And I've already told her about us, and she's okay with it. Trust me Riley. I'll be okay." Tears appeared in Riley's eyes as she said, "Auggie... I'm so happy you were my first. When a girl is young, I don't think there's anybody more perfect to take her virginity and show her what sex is like, than a loving and protectful brother." Auggie smiled and said, "Riley, no matter what happens... you'll always be the most important woman of my life."

Riley and Auggie then looked deeply into each other's for a moment. And then suddenly the two kissed and wrapped their hands around each other's bodies like never before. Auggie began to rub his hands all over Riley's body quickly. Riley meanwhile moved her hands quickly up and down Auggie's back, butt, and legs. They broke the kiss as Auggie reached over to a nearby drawer but Riley stopped him. Riley then said, "No Auggie. No condom tonight. I want nothing to separate us. I want flesh completely touching flesh." Auggie smiled as he re-positioned Riley to be under him and separated her legs a bit. Auggie looked down at Riley as Riley gave Auggie one more nod showing that he indeed had her permission. Auggie then pushed his penis down into Riley's vagina. Riley's eyes widened greatly as her mouth opened up wide and she moaned incredibly loud. Auggie pulled out a bit but then pushed in even further. Riley moaned loudly as she felt her brother's skin rub against her own. Riley moaned as she said, "Oh Auggie, you feel so amazing!" Auggie smiled and said, "How about you take lead now?"

Auggie then switched positions with Riley so he was on bottom and she was on top. Riley began to ride Auggie at a slow pace at first, but then began to quicken it. Auggie began to squeeze Riley's butt which made her moan even more. Riley began to bounce up and down very quickly as hard as her brother's penis was throbbing inside her body. As Auggie squeezed Riley's butt hard, Riley pushed her hands onto her brother's chest. As Riley felt Auggie's penis push deeper into her she said, "Errr. Ohhhh. Ahhh! Oh God! Ooooohhhh! Harder Auggie! Harder! Oooooh! YEAH! Oh God! OOOOOHHHHHH!" The two's bodies shook together very quickly like never before. They were both shaking faster than ever before but completely in sync. The two's bodies moved like they were one mind and soul. In this moment the two felt completely united as Riley sad "Mmmm. Yes! Oh yes! Ohhhh! I love you Auggie! Ooooohhh! I love you!" Then as Auggie kept shaking he said, "Oh God Riley! Ooooohh! Oh, I love you! I love you! Ooooohhhhhh!" Then as the two each felt their climax approaching Riley with sweat all over her face said, "Oh God, I will always love you forever Auggie Matthews! Oooohhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Then Auggie said, "Oooooohhhhh!" And in that moment, the two both orgasmed together and Auggie let it all out. Auggie shot load after load of semen deep into sister's body while Riley smiled as she felt the warm love of her brother come into her. The two both shook for several moments as they felt the pinnacle of their love be felt. Then eventually exhausted, the two just laid down together exhausted.

As Auggie and Riley laid nude together, Riley smiled and said: "That was the most amazing feeling in the history of everything." Auggie smiled too and said: "I'm glad you liked it Riley. And remember... no matter what happens, I'll be okay; because I'll always have the happy memories of _this_." Riley nodded and said: "And I meant what I said. I will always love you forever Auggie. You make me feel like the most special woman in the world and that's all I've ever wanted. Thank you for being my first." Riley then hugged Auggie tightly as he continued to hold Riley close to him; leading to the two falling asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
